The Jewel of Azarath
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Sequel to Heartless Shadows, this story deal with the new found power of Raven's gem. She yerns for more information on it, and after she starts getting killer headaches from it, the Titans have no other choice but to go to Azarath and find out more! MA
1. Eat some tofu, win a prize!

Before any of you read this story, please note that it's the sequel to my other story, Heartless Shadows. If you didn't read the other story, you might want to. But there's no real need to read it if you don't wanna…..ok, that's all, may the story begin!

Oh yea, one more thing. This story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my last one, and to my two fanfic friends, Chloe and Johnny. Also, to my BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD, TINA!!! ^^ This is for you guys!

Chapter 1

Raven found herself in a dazed state as the Titans sat in a diner, ordering their dinner. It had been months since Beast Boy had fought her father and saved her and her gem, but questions still flowed through her mind. 'What's so special about this gem? Why didn't anyone tell me about it before? Shouldn't I be able to…sense it?…'

"Raven?"

'My mother gave it to me…when I was just born…could she have known my father would come back to get me?'

"Rae? Hello? Anyone in there?"

'No, she couldn't have…but then, how will I get to know what this gem is?'

"RAVEN!"

"WHAT?!" Raven hissed, snapping out of her trance.

"Order your food," Beast Boy said, smiling at her. "Heh, she's just doing some deep thinking." He told the terrified waitress, who had taken a huge leap backwards as Raven screamed.

"I'll just have herbal tea…" Raven muttered, eyeing the waitress.

She nodded and scribbled it down on her notepad. "And for you?" she asked, pointing at Beast Boy.

"I'll have the tofu special."

The waitress stared at him in shock. "Y-You do know what that is, right?…"

Beast Boy put on a triumphant smile and cracked his neck. "Yep, and I'm gonna eat it." he replied, stretching out his hands and letting his fingers crack as well.

Wide eyed, the waitress wrote down the order. "Alright, I'll be right back with your orders."

Beast Boy turned to Raven and smiled. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy, what is this 'tofu special' you have been talking about?" Starfire asked, a curious look on her face.

The little green boy smirked once again. "25 pounds of tofu." he answered plainly.

Starfire and Raven's jaws dropped.

"And BB's gonna eat it all!" Cyborg added, grinning.

"If he does it under an hour, we win the new Gamestation3, and it's not even released yet!" Robin went on.

The three boys looked more excited than they had ever been in their lives.

"25 pounds?" Raven repeated. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can!" Beast Boy protested.

"Oh, I forgot the fact that you eat like a pig, hmm….maybe you can after all."

"Let us not fight about this!" Star said, as Beast Boy glared at Raven, who smiled at him in a flirtatious way.

"You'll get sick." Raven replied, ignoring Star, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Awww, is Ravey worried about her wittle lover boy?" Cyborg teased, bursting into laughter.

Raven's eyes turned blood red as she shot Cyborg the death glare, and he shrunk down in his seat. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven, and she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I'll be fine." he whispered into her ear, kissing it after he finished.

Starfire felt Robin's hand in hers, and she smiled over at him. For whatever reason, whenever one of the couples started flirting, the other felt as if they needed to also. This left Cyborg to make gagging noises, and toss out jokes and teases, which the couples ignored, knowing he was only jealous.

"How come you guys didn't order anything?" Beast Boy asked the three sitting opposite he and Raven.

"We are here to cheer you on!" Star said, her eyes sparkling, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Or coach you…you could say." Robin rephrased.

"That means if you feel you can't do it anymore, I'm here to SHOVE THAT TOFU DOWN YOUR THROAT TO GET THE GAMESTATION!" Cyborg laughed evilly, causing Beast Boy to scoot closer to Raven.

Amazingly, the service in the diner was great, and the 25 pounds of tofu were delivered to the table only ten minutes later, along with Raven's tea. Raven simply blew on her beverage as she watched Beast Boy strap a napkin around his neck and pick up a fork. The waitress had a tray like table, which heald the other 24 pounds of tofu, each in it's own HUGE bowl, and one pound sat in front of Beast Boy.

"Okay, the only rule is that you have to eat it alone, and do it under an hour. If that is done, you win the new Gamestation 3, along with 10 free games, and you don't have to pay for anything you ordered here," the waitress said dully, holding a stop watch in her hand. "Ready, set, go." With that, she clicked the start button, and the timer began. She set it down on the table as Beast Boy started chomping away at the tofu.

"GO BEAST BOY!" Starfire cheered, jumping up and down in her seat.

"EAT THAT TOFU, MAN!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin merely took the timer into his hands and watched it tick away, knowing that watching Beast Boy would become boring after time.

"I can't believe this…" Raven muttered, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her tea.

Beast Boy took the bowl into his hands, tilted his head back, and swallowed the remainder of tofu within the bowl.

At that, Cyborg jumped up and handed his friend the next bowl, telling him to hurry or he'd have to spoon feed him the rest, painfully.

"You act as if your lives are on the line," Raven said in a monotone. "It's JUST a game system."

Robin and Cyborg shot her evil glares, and then quickly turned back to Beast Boy, who had already finished the second bowl, and already got himself covered in tofu. Raven's face cringed up at the smell of the food coming from the newly placed bowl.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Beast Boy only managed to eat 8 of the bowls. To Cyborg, he wasn't going to make it, which gave the robotic man a reason to panic and shout at the tiny green changeling.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted.

"DON'T TALK, JUST EAT! EAT FASTER! GO!" Cyborg yelled frantically. 

Robin and Starfire inched away from their friend, and looked to Raven for advice. She merely sat next to Beast Boy and watched him.

Somehow, she knew he could do it. She had stopped making comments about it. If it was something important to him, it was important to her as well. She smiled at him, despite the monstrous way he was eating.

A half hour passed, and Beast Boy only had five bowls left to eat. His pace had slowed greatly, and his heart was beating quickly as he tried desperately to finish the twenty first bowl. His stomach was full, too full, and he was starting to feel sick.

"BB, you're dying on me, HURRY UP!" Cyborg shouted, jumping to his feet and pounding on the table.

"Cyborg, he can do it, he's got 13 minutes left, and only 4 bowls after this." Robin poined out.

Cyborg looked anxiously over at Beast Boy, who looked up from his bowl just as his stomach let out a loud noise, signaling it was way too full. Beast Boy moaned a little, just as Cyborg picked up the spoon and began shoving huge amounts of tofu into Beast Boy's mouth.

"CYBORG!" Raven yelled, reaching up and pulling Cy's hand away from Beast Boy's mouth. She carefully popped the spoon out, and gave it back to Beast Boy. "Listen, I know it hurts, but we really want you to win this. Please, try." 'That was something I never thought I'd say.' Raven thought. With that, she kissed Beast Boy softly on the lips.

It was as if a burst of energy filled him, and quickly, Beast Boy began eating again. He flew through the next three bowls quickly, and was almost done with the final bowl, when his time rounded off near 3 minutes.

"Hurry!" Robin yelled, as he and Cyborg got to their feet.

Beast Boy shoveled the remains of the food into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk's. He chewed quickly, and swallowed, dropping his spoon in the process, and falling back down onto the booth.

Robin quickly stopped the watch. "58 minutes!!!"

"AWESOME! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, BB!"

"Congratulations, Beast Boy!," Starfire started. "You have eaten nauseating amounts of tofu in under an hour! That is something to be very proud of! Maybe next time you can try one of my puddings!"

Beast Boy's face turned pale at the mention of food. Raven noticed this and became afraid that he was getting sick already.

Their waitress came back over, carrying a large box, which contained the GameStation3. She handed it to Beast Boy, who stared down at it breathlessly.

"Congrats."

Beast Boy let out a burp, which was followed by a million "EWWW"s, and caused the waitress to walk away again.

Cyborg wasn't phased by Beast Boy's belch. He stretched himself across the table and snatched the box from the changeling's hands. "It's finally ours!"

***

"And it's graphics are supposed to be the best yet! It's got the neatest controller with over 15 buttons, and-"

The sound of Robin and Cyborg's endless rambling about their new system seemed to never end, as Raven watched Beast Boy close his eyes and wish that the T-Car would magically arrive at home. The constant motion wasn't helping to settle his stomach in the least. It only made it harder for him to keep all the food he consumed in.

Starfire hung over Robin's passenger seat and stared at the box with the boy's as the T-Cat drove through the busy Jump City. "Robin, may we switch seats so that I may play around with the many buttons on the dashboard?"

"No, Star. Keep your hands off my baby." Cyborg said strictly, he then went back into the deep conversation he was having with Robin about the saving methods of the system. Star sank back into her seat, a disappointing look on her face.

Raven saw this as the perfect time to have a little convo with Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, how are you feeling?"

Beast Boy looked over at her with eyes filled with dread and pain. "It's hard to hold it all in…" His stomach let out a painful noise again and he cringed in pain. "You were right, I shouldn't have done it…."

"No! Beast Boy, you accomplished your goal! You were right to have done it!" Raven said quickly, trying to keep her boyfriend's spirits up. "Even if the task was very…senseless" she muttered to herself.

Beast Boy rested his head against her shoulder and Raven blushed deeply. "I'll take care of you when we get home, alright?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy simply nodded. He then tried to fall back asleep.

***

The instant they had gotten home, Cyborg and Robin set up the game station, and were instantly sucked into a new fighting game. Beast Boy lay on the couch watching the two play, wishing that the camera positions would stop spinning. His stomach let out another monstrous noise, and he curled up into a ball and started moaning in pain. The two boys didn't seem to notice this at all, or so Beast Boy thought.

"Raven, your babys cryin." Cyborg spoke up.

Raven walked into the room and shot Cyborg another death glare. "Wow, that's two in one day, next time she might actually kill you." Robin whispered into Cy's ear. Raven merely approached the crumpled up Beast Boy, concern written all over her.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?"

Beast Boy shook his head, and Raven noticed the pale color of his face once again. "So…nauseous…."

Raven took a seat next to him and put his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair, and he reached up and caught hold of her hand. She smiled at him, and he returned it, despite his severe pain.

Although the presence of Raven made Beast Boy happier, it didn't take his pain away. He had been whining for the past hour, and Cyborg couldn't take it anymore.

"BEAST BOY! ENOUGH!" he yelled. "You're starting to sound like a women in labor."

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE WON THAT GAMESTATION, SO SHUT IT, DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled as he sat up.

Cyborg turned his head and looked over at Beast Boy. "Are you trying to start something, little dude, cause it certainly seems like you are."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Cyborg, calm down." Robin said, jumping between the two.

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg as Raven rose from the couch. "C'mon Beast Boy, let's get out of here." she muttered, shooting another death glare at Cyborg.

"Man, that's two in a row, next one might kill ya." Robin whispered as Beast Boy stuck his tongue out before leaving the room.

***

"Raven, are you sure this is….ummm….ok?"

"Beast Boy, for the thousandth time, nothings going to happen."

The two lay in Raven's bed, cuddled against each other, slowly falling asleep.

"Alright….I'm just…uh…"

"Nervous, I know," Raven finished. "You don't have to be, we'd never do that until….well, until after marriage."

Beast Boy smiled, thinking about marriage to Raven. He wanted to spend his whole life with her. His love for her grew each and every day. "I love you, Raven…"

"I love you too…"

The two then slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Authors Notes!~

Oh gosh, I promised this SOOO long ago and it only just came out now! *hits self* BAD COLIE, BAD! Listen, I had midterms and regents, and book reports, and ugh, I've been so busy. But I'll hopefully get the next chapter in faster than I did this one. Here's a sneak peak, it's gonna get a LOT more romantic, and may involve a lil less…..erm, clothing that usual (but it's not nudity, lol! It's something perfectly fine, just don't want to give it away!) and, when Raven's head starts to hurt her, she thinks about her jewel again, and wonders more and more about it. How's she gonna get info about it? Well, the Titans may have to do some far out researching *winks* please stick with me on this! The next chapter will come soon! Thanks SOOOO much to everyone who commented on my last story! I wish I could write back to all of you, but that'd take forever, and I'm sure you'd all be bored because of it, so, just know that each comment warms my heart and helps me continue this story! BB AND RAE FOREVER!!!


	2. A Night's Watery Romance

Chapter 2

Raven rolled over in her sleep and noticed an absence of something. She awake sleepily and looked around, wondering where Beast Boy had gone off to. She checked the clock and found out it was only around 10:30 at night. She and Beast Boy had gone to bed at around 8, so why would he be awake now?

'Maybe he went back to his own bed….' Raven thought. Suddenly, another thought got into her mind and she jumped up. 'What if he's sick?' She rushed to the door, flung it open, and BAM! She fell backwards and landed hard on her butt.

"OW!"

"Rae?! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd be awake!" Beast Boy said, helping Raven to her feet.

Raven rubbed her rear end, staring at Beast Boy. Only then did she notice that he was in his swimming trunks. "Beast Boy…umm…why're you wearing those?"

Beast Boy blushed at the fact that he had so little clothing on, and Raven smiled a bit at him. "I-I was gonna go swimming."

"Oh." Raven replied slowly, her attention was now on his lean body. She'd never noticed this before, but Beast Boy wasn't all skin and bones anymore! His arms and stomach were a little muscular, along with his legs. She couldn't stop staring at his bare chest.

Beast Boy noticed her staring, and became very nervous. He kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to find a comfortable way to invite Raven to come swim with him. He then decided to just blurt it out. "Umm…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to….come swim with me…" he said, scratching the back of his neck and sweat dropping.

A cleaver smile formed on Raven's face. "You know, I haven't swam once in that pool."

"I know….maybe you should start."

Raven came closer to Beast Boy. "Alright, I'll go find my suit, and I'll meet you on the roof." With that, their lips locked in a soft kiss, and Raven slowly shut her door to get dressed.

She looked around her room and rushed over to her small dresser. 'I know I have a suit somewhere in here…' She began throwing articles of clothing out of the drawer until she at last found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bikini top and bottom. They were both black of course. The top was nothing special, just a light fabric which covered around her, with two tiny straps to hold it up. The bottoms resembled her leotard, and cut off to show a lot of her legs. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…I don't think anyone has EVER seen me in a bikini before…'

Slowly, Raven got changed, and looked herself over in her lengthily mirror. She was always embarrassed to show off her top half, but for some reason, seeing herself in the mirror changed her mind a bit. She realized she had a nice figure, and a nice size bust (a/n: I feel stupid writing this, but she does have rather….umm…large breasts! Lol!). She turned around to look at her back side, which wasn't bad either, and then faced front again. A smile formed on her face and she took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm gonna do this!" With that, she opened her door and headed to the bathroom to grab her purple towel. She then proceeded to the stairwell and walked up to the door of the roof. She slowly opened it, and noticed Beast Boy on the diving board. A snicker came onto her face and a thought popped into her mind. 'Lemme just…watch him a bit first.'

Beast Boy ran off the diving board, leapt into the air, and did a cannonball into the pool. A nice size wave of water splashed upward as he hit the surface and plunged under. The water came showering down on his head when he popped up for some air. "WOO! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, it's your birthday, uh-huh! Yeah!"

"I didn't know it was your birthday."

Beast Boy let out a girlish scream and turned around to find Raven bending down beside the pool, her towel wrapped around her and a cheeky smile on her face. "Raven, you scared me!"

"I know!" Raven giggled. Beast Boy swam over to her and gently let his feet rest against the slope of the deep end of the pool. He stared up at Raven, a cleaver look on his face. "So, you gonna come in, or am I gonna have to help you?"

"I will, I just want to know why you're out here so late at night to begin with." Raven replied, looking around at the darkness which surrounded them.

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "Well…I ummm…like swimming?" he replied a bit shakily.

Raven raised a brow. "And?"

"And…we have a pool?"

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious! This totally answers my questions!"

"Rae!" Beast Boy shouted, an angry look on his face. 

Raven stared down at him, losing her smile. "You have a serious reason for being out here?"

"I do…I'm out here every night so I can…well…buff up a bit." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Beast Boy stared down at the water, praying Raven would just go away and not say anything.

"Why?" Raven prodded, a curious look on her face, even though she already knew the answer.

"You…" Beast Boy replied simply. "I wanna look good for you…"

Beast Boy felt a hand on his chin, and slowly, his face was lifted up so that he came eye to eye with Raven. "Beast Boy, you know I like you just the way you are. It wouldn't matter to me what you looked like, as long as you're always the same on the inside. I thought you knew that."

A smiled formed on Beast Boy's face, and a load was lifted off his shoulders. "Teenage hormones." he replied.

Raven let out a giggle and then stood up. "I'm coming in."

Beast Boy watched as Raven ran to the other side of the pool, and felt the water with her toe. The heater was doing a nice job of keeping the pool nice and toasty, just the way she liked it. Gradually, she let her towel slip off, and tried to avoid Beast Boy's eyes, which were locked onto her, and practically popping out of his head.

'S-She looks so hott!' he thought, feeling his face get warmer by the second. 'Whoa, Beast Boy, control yourself….heh, who am I kidding, I have no such thing as control.'

Beast Boy began paddling over to Raven, who was making her way slowly down the steps. By the time she had almost reached the bottom of the pool, Raven was lifted up into Beast Boy's arms, and her lips were locked against his. Her eyes shot wide open in surprise at the way he was kissing her. It was as if his beastly side had taken over. She began giggling at the attention she was getting, and made a mental note to show off her body more often. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and wrap around her own tongue. Not knowing what to do, she began to explore his mouth, brushing her tongue lightly against his fangs, and feeling for the sharpness at the bottom. The two continued the kiss for a long time, until Beast Boy had to place Raven down in the pool, and their lips broke off.

The two stared at each other, both panting and blushing. Raven was half laughing as she tried to catch her breath, and Beast Boy just smirked at her.

"Now I know why they call you 'Beast Boy'." Raven stated, laughing a bit more.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "I-I dunno what came over me…" It only hit him then how his actions had been unlike himself. "I'm not usually like that…"

"I know…maybe it's this bathing suit," Raven replied, looking down at herself.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, finally catching his breath. "I think it's you."

A huge crimson blush made it's way across Raven's face as she stared at him. "I…"

"You're just so….beautiful." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, and before she knew it, he fell backwards under the water, taking her with him. He quickly locked lips with her again, pushing the air in his mouth into hers. The two could only kiss so long underwater without having to come up for air. But for the few seconds it lasted, it was one of the most amazing experiences ever. Beast Boy continued to hold onto Raven, and his hands made their way to her hair, which floated every which way in the water. Raven's hands rested against his chest, as she felt her skin brush against his. Their bare stomachs were atop each other, and their legs remained kicking so that they floated above the bottom of the pool. As suddenly as it began, it ended. The two split apart and came up gasping for air.

Raven grabbed hold of a float to support herself, and Beast Boy floated on his back, repeating "Wow…" a few times to himself.

"I think you need to cool off a bit," Raven started, swimming back to the shallow end, and moving her arms in a circle, her eyes glowing white. Before Beast Boy could react, a giant black wave of water came crashing down on him. He came up spitting water, and flipping his hair out of his eyes. "So, you wanna play rough, do ya?" With that, he splashed her back, and she let got a yell as the water came splashing down on her. "Dude, you picked the wrong Beast Boy to mess with!"

Raven pulled back her hand and splashed Beast Boy back, and before the two knew it, they were engaged in a water war.

'I wonder why he isn't changing…he could easily change into some water animal and wipe me out..' Raven thought as she fought back, a playful smile on her face. She had never done this in her life, and the feeling she got from it was something she liked very much. Before she knew it, the blasts of water had stopped splashing at her. She looked around, not spotting Beast Boy anywhere, only to have him pop up right in front of her, and grab her around the waist. They fell on their butts in the shallow end, their heads above water, laughing so hard their insides were starting to hurt.

Raven looked over her shoulder at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy…"

"Yea?"

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!"

"I can tell! You gotta hang out with me more often, I'll show you everything life has to offer! It's awesome!"

"I will if you can control yourself." Raven replied, referring to the kiss, but not being serious about it.

Beast Boy put on a thoughtful face (a/n: didn't think it was possible! Hee!). "No can do." With that, the two once again locked lips and started another passionate kiss, both falling over into the water again.

***

The sun rose up the next morning, and spilled through the window of Starfire's cheery bedroom, waking her. She smiled happily and stretched out her long arms, yawning as she did. She hovered out of bed and rushed to the door. She looked out into the hallway just as Robin passed the door.

"Good morning, Robin!"

He stopped and turned around. "Morning, Star!" he replied with a smile. A thought then popped into his mind. "Star, Cyborg and I are goin up to the pool for a swim. It's a beautiful day, wanna join us?"

Starfire clapped her hands together. "That sounds positively joyful! I shall get changed and partake in this wonderful event!" That being said, she shut her door.

Robin smiled once again, and ran the other way, into the boy's bathroom.

Inside one of the stalls, Cyborg was taking a shower, and singing in a rather deep voice.

"Cy! Cy!"

Cyborg shut his mouth and grunted. "What is it, Rob?! Can't a man sing in the shower in peace anymore?!"

"Cyborg, when you're done, come up to the pool." Robin said, as he stripped himself of clothing and started pulling his bathing suit on.

"Oooh no, you promised Star something without even asking everyone else again, didn't you?"

Robin ignored his question and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a bottle of hair gel, and squirted a lot of it in his hand. He then ran it through his spiked up hair, and made sure it stood up just right.

"Robin?! If ya'll are gonna come in here and disturb my shower time, you might as well answer my damn questions!"

"Wha? Oh, yea, yea, whatever," Robin replied, capping the bottle and putting it down by the sink. "Meet us on the roof as soon as you're done." A thought then crossed his mind. "Cy, why are you showering anyway? Robots don't take showers…"

The curtain opened and Cyborg stepped out of the shower (a/n: not naked obviously, I mean, he can't possibly be naked! Lol!!). "I just…well…"

"Forget it, no time, c'mon!" Robin grabbed Cyborg by the arm and the two ran out of the bathroom and up to Starfire's closed door. The door opened just as the two stepped in front of it, and Star came walking out in a red bikini. Robin was breathless.

"Niiiice outfit, Star." Cyborg replied.

Starfire giggled and twirled around. "You like it?"

Robin nodded, his heart beating madly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us proceed to the pool of funness!"

"Star, funness isn't a word…" Robin said, as they climbed the stairs to the roof. He had come out of his mini coma after a while, but still couldn't keep his eyes off Star, and felt himself drooling every time he opened his mouth.

"Oh, hehe."

Finally, the group reached the door, and pushed it open. They marveled at the sight before them.

Floating in the center of the pool, on a rather large blow up chair, were Beast Boy and Raven, asleep. Beast Boy was laying in the chair, his head tilted back, drooling into the pool, his arms around Raven. Raven had her head rested against Beast Boy's chest, and was holding one of his hands, one of her legs was slightly on top of his.

Cyborg burst into laughter as the Titans stared at the couple.

"Whoa…Beast Boy…what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Robin asked to no one in particular.

Starfire giggled. "They are positively adorable!" She quickly turned to Robin. "We must do that one night, Robin!"

Cyborg's laughter became louder as Robin's face lit up a bright shade of red, and steam came out of his ears. The laughter and giggling woke Raven, who slowly opened her eyes, and stopped the trio staring at her. Before they could notice she had woken, she flew up in the air, blushing madly.

"Wow, Rae, what were YOU up to last night?!" Cyborg asked, still laughing his head off, and unable to suppress himself.

Raven's eyes slanted into a glare as she landed on the side of the pool and the titans approached her. "Cyborg, I've had enough of your perverted jokes."

"You shouldn't be talking! You're the one who had se-"

A black aura covered Cyborg's mouth before he could let the whole word out. Raven was fuming. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Why can't you believe us for once?!"

While Raven continued yelling at Cyborg, and giving him a lecture, Robin approached the side of the pool where Beast Boy's float had drifted to. He poked his friend's forehead, pushing him a bit. "Beast Boy, wake up." But the green boy continued sleeping (and snoring, I might add!). "Beast Boy. BB. Uppie!"

"Let me give it a try, Robin!" Starfire said excitedly, taking in a big breath of air.

"Starfire, N-" 

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Beast Boy awake screaming and instantly flipped off the chair he was on, landing in the water.

Cyborg laughed silently under his black mouth restraint, and Raven gasped as Beast Boy popped up coughing and spitting out water.

"Oh, Beast Boy, I am so sorry!" Starfire apologized.

Beast Boy hoisted himself out of the pool, still coughing and unable to catch his breath. His heart was beating wildly in shock.

"It's alright, Star." Robin replied, hitting Beast Boy's back, and making him throw up huge amounts of water.

Star's nose wrinkled in disgust. Raven flew across the pool and landed beside Beast Boy. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Beast Boy replied in a hoarse voice.

Starfire scratched her head. "Robin, since Beast Boy and Raven have already enjoyed the pool of funne- pool of many joys, should we not go somewhere else that is equally fun for us all to enjoy?"

"Good idea Star, why don't we all go to the beach?"

"Uh, that sounds alright with me."

Beast Boy nodded, still unable to talk normally.

Raven released her hold on Cyborg's mouth so that he could have a say in this. "Hell yeah! The beach rules, lets go!" Cyborg said, leading the way back to the tower door. "As long as Beast Boy and Raven tell us about their exciting little night out in the pool together along the way."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" the two shouted, blushing profusely.

"Suuuure."

~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notessssss!!

Yay! Chapter 2, FINISHED! Took me long enough! Ok…umm, I haven't got much to say but, REVIEW, PLEASE! And, no flames, please! Arigatou! Luv ya'll!! The next chapter's gonna be a bomb! Promise ^^


	3. Hit The Beach!

Chapter 3

"99 bottles of soy milk on the wall, 99 bottles of soy milk!"

"Oh, this will be so much fun, friends!" Star cheered from beside the singing Beast Boy. Star bounced around in her seat, staring out the window at the beautiful scenery as the T-Car drove down a busy highway, on it's way to the beach.

"Take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of soy milk on the wall!"

Raven rubbed her temples. Having to sit in the back seat with the two chatter mouths was enough, but when they actually talked/sang, it was enough to drive her insane. "Can you PLEASE, drive a little faster, Cyborg?"

"I'm driving as fast as I'm allowed," Cyborg replied, gritting his teeth. "Maybe if everyone could just be QUIET we'd have a more pleasant trip."

Beast Boy took in a big breath of air. "98 bottles of soy milk on the wall, 98 bottles of soy milk!"

"OU! Look at that! It's a doggie! Hi doggie! Heehee!"

"Will you two shut up?!"

Raven sank lower into her seat and cupped her hands over her ears.

"This'll drown em out." Robin said, inserting a disc into the CD player of the car. He turned the volume up full blast, and instantly, everyone became deaf, and was forced with such a strong push to sit back that they couldn't move.

"ROBIN! THAT'S JUST A TAD BIT ANNOYING!" Raven grunted.

Beast Boy wouldn't give up his fun of tormenting his team mates. He raised his voice even higher, which made it go louder, and it even squeaked, almost enough to cause all the glass in the T-Car to shatter. "TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 97 BOTTLES OF SOY MILK ON THE WALL!"

Star continued to chatter, but it became mixed in with Robin's loud music, so that it just sounded like a bunch of jibberish. This still bothered Raven, she had had enough.

"BEAST BOY, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Cyborg screamed, almost curving off the road.

"97 BOTTLES OF SOY MILK ON THE WALL, 97 BOTTLES OF SOY MILK!"

"BEAST BOY, I'M WARNING YOU!"

"ROBIN, YOUR MUSIC IS SO LOUD THAT I THINK MY EAR DRUMS MAY BE BROKEN, COULD WE PLEASE STOP THIS?"

"NO, IT DROWNS OUT THE ARGUING!"

"YOU DON'T THINK THE ANNOYING MUSIC ADDS TO THE ARGUING?!" Raven screamed, so loudly that her eyes turned white and the car was lifted into the air for a second. This caused everyone to shut their mouths, eyes popping out of their heads. Cyborg drove the car back down onto the ground and continued driving, panting a bit.

Needless to say, the rest of the drive was as silent as can be!

***

"Alright, I drove, which means you guys gotta carry the stuff."

In an instant, Star bolted out of the car and opened up the trunk. She grabbed a large beach blanket and waited impatiently as her team mates got out of the car. Raven shielded her eyes and looked up at the sky. "Robin, you better have packed sun tan lotion." she said grumpily, knowing the effects of sun on her pale light skin.

"I did, I did." Robin replied, pulling the large beach bag out from the trunk.

By this point, Star was hopping up and down. "Let us go, Robin!" she whimpered, tugging on Robin's arm and trying to drag him to the boardwalk.

"Hang on, Star." Robin set the beach bag down and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He took the mask that covered his face from the world and tossed it into the bag. Without another second to flash by, the sunglasses replaced the mask before Star could even catch a glimpse at his eyes. She gave him another soft whimper at coming to close to finally seeing the eyes behind the mask. "You'll see someday, Star….Promise." Robin told her, putting his arm around her and heading down to the beach. Cyborg strolled after them, whistling happily, leaving Raven and Beast Boy with the rest of the beach stuff.

Raven sighed, still staring up at the sun as if it were arguing with her. "I'm gonna fry out here, hurry up Beast Boy, I need the sun tan lotion Robin has."

"Yes ma'am!" Beast Boy saluted before leaping into the trunk and with much difficulty, pulled out a large cooler. 

Raven watched as the small green boy struggled the keep the cooler in his arms. She raised an eyebrow. "Umm….you wanna switch?" she offered, holding up the beach umbrella she was carrying.

Beast Boy shook his head, face turning red as they began the steep walk up the boardwalk.

Raven continued to stare at Beast Boy the whole way up. 'I wonder if he's carrying that to impress me…not that it could in any way, but it's still a sweet thought.' They finally reached flat ground once again, and stared around at their surroundings. Tons of round tables were placed around a stage on the boardwalk, where apparently a band would be playing tonight. Raven got curious as she noticed a giant blue and white "T" on the front drum. She searched her mind, trying to come up with any bands that started with that letter. Sadly, she couldn't think of one. Also to her dismay, in all of her thinking, Beast Boy was now calling out for her help.

"Uh…Rae?"

"Yeah?" Raven replied, still looking over at the stage. Only then did she turn around to notice that her boyfriend had been pulled into a crowd of insane fans. She sweat dropped as arms reached out of nowhere and began to pull her in as well.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S RAVEN!!!!"

"Will you sign my stomach?!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Who DOES your hair?! I just love it!!!"

"CAN I TOUCH YOU?! It's my life long dream!!"

"I love you!!"

Raven's mouth twitched into an unpleasant and very fake smile, as she was handed a pen and a couple dozen posters of herself. She and Beast Boy sat down at a nearby table as their fans drooled over their appearances. The two began signing the posters as quickly as they could. Raven pressed so hard on all of them that the pen in her hand exploded. "GRR!"

"I HAVE ONE!"

About twenty pens were thrown her way, all of which landed before her. 'These people are insane!!! I gotta hurry with this and get out of here before they rip my limbs off as keepsakes.'

"I wonder if they already got Star, Robin, and Cyborg…" Raven whispered to Beast Boy, who was staring intently at a poster of himself.

"Man do I look hott…."

"BEAST BOY!"

"Don't worry, you look hott too!"

Raven sweat dropped, and continued signing posters.

***

Eventually, the crowd of fans shortened, and Beast Boy and Raven were left alone.

"I'm so glad that's over." Raven sighed, getting up from her seat.

"Are you kidding?!" Beast Boy jumped up, a big smile on his face. "That was the most attention I've gotten all year!"

Raven leaned against the railing of the boardwalk and stared over at him, her brow raised. "Are you saying I don't give you enough attention?"

Beast Boy sweat dropped and started heading down the boardwalk, Raven following after him. "No, no, Rae you give me the attention I deserve….it's just….you're the only one who does."

"Don't kid yourself," Raven started, staring ahead of her. "You're always the center of attention, just like you love to be."

Beast Boy and Raven made their way down onto the beach and eventually found Cyborg, sprawled out on the beach blanket, a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Hey, Cy." Beast Boy greeted.

"Oh, hey love birds." Cy said, grinning. Raven shot him a glare.

"Where's Robin and Star?" Beast Boy asked, looking around.

"In the water," Cyborg replied. "Star saw the waves and instantly flew off, Robin had to run to catch up with her."

"Wow…sounds exciting…" Raven replied, sitting down on the blanket, and digging in the beach bag for her suntan lotion.

"I know! I'm goin in after em!" Beast Boy threw his shirt off, which caught Raven's attention. Her eyes became locked on his body, and Cyborg caught the look on her face. "Seeya!" With that, the green boy ran off.

Raven watched him run off as she squirted some lotion into her hands. Her heart pounded, and she felt the strong urge to follow him.

"Rae, if you wanna, just go!"

"It's not that easy…" the girl replied, watching Beast Boy dive into the water and come up as a little green seal.

"Why not?"

"Because."

Cyborg paused, still staring at the stone look on Raven's face. "Oh I see, playin lil miss 'I'm not interested' again, are we?"

"What'd you mean by that?" Raven shot, glaring at him.

"Raven, if you want to be in the water and have fun, let yourself go! Don't sit here and mope about it, go and have fun! You never let yourself do anything a teens supposed to!"

Raven snapped the bottle of lotion shut and stood up. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied. She then flashed a smile. "But I'm going after him."

Cyborg chuckled and smiled. "That's the spirit, YOU GO GIRL!"

Raven rushed off to the water, but stopped once she caught sight of Beast boy once again. He was out as far as he could go without having to swim, and jumping the waves. She watched carefully as he made his way over and under each wave, without transforming once. Unfortunately, the next wave that came was way too high for him to jump, and he wiped out. This was her chance, she walked over to him, giggling as he spit out some sea water.

"Rae? What're you doing out here?"

"Teach me to jump waves."

"What?"

"Please, I wanna have some fun!"

Beast Boy smiled brightly and stood up. He took her hand. "Follow me!" The two ran, hand in hand back to the water. Raven was cautious at first, but the further they went, the more she began to trust the ocean. She felt the mushy sand beneath her toes, and the water was wetting her hair a little. She was standing on her tip toes so that her mouth wouldn't go under, while Beast Boy stood normally. He flashed her another smile as a wave came. "Get ready…" It was a little one, but Raven jumped right when it came anyway and laughed as it carried her up, and then shrunk back to normal level. "See, it's not hard!"

"Beast Boy! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS, IT'S AWESOME!!"

The two turned around to see Robin riding one of the huge waves all the way out, with Starfire clinging to his waste, screaming with joy and a little bit of fear.

"DUDE, THAT LOOKS FUN!"

"WANNA TRY AFTER I'M DONE?"

"ROBIN, LOOK OUT!"

"AH!"

"AHHHH!!!!!"

The four Titans were all swept away by a huge wave and landed on shore in a massive mess. They all started laughing as they sat up.

"Robin, that was much fun!" Star exclaimed, sand all over her face.

Robin panted and laughed as he dusted off Star's forehead. "BB, you try."

Beast Boy was handed the blue and white surfboard. "Alright, Rae, you comin?"

Raven hesitated at first, but then shrugged. "Why not? I'm taking risks today."

"Cool, then you levitate and meet me all the way out!" Beast Boy told her, handing her the board. He then turned into a hawk and flew off.

***

Star, Robin, and Cyborg sat on the beach blanket, each eating their own lunch provided by the cooler they had brought. Star was eating a sandwich with nothing but mustard on the bread and sitting happily beside Robin, a wide smile spread across her beautiful tan face. "Oh Robin, I am so happy to have finally been to the beach!"

"I am too, Star." Robin replied, staring dreamily over at her.

Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders and sighed, then turned away from the couple as he saw them leaning in for a kiss. He looked out at the ocean and at the sunset that was in effect. "We'd better be going soon, before it gets too dark and cold."

Starfire and Robin broke off their kiss, but were still staring romantically at each other, a twinkle could be found in both their sets of eyes. "We have to wait for Beast Boy and Raven to come back first." Robin pointed out, before locking his lips once again with Starfire's.

'What is this, make out hour?!' Cyborg thought grumpily, folding his arms and beginning the watch for the other two Titans.

The android didn't have to wait long, before a very grumpy Raven, and a laughing Beast Boy came back up to the blanket, both completely covered in sea weed.

"What happened to you guys?" Robin asked, the kissing having stopped moments before.

"Have you been attacked by the weed of the sea monster?" Starfire asked as she leaned against Robin's shoulder.

Raven didn't reply, she merely stuck her finger in her ear as a fountain of water poured out, along with a tiny crab.

"R-Raven was screaming like crazy, and she refused to stand up! It was so funny!! She tripped me on the board and we fell under like a zillion times!" Beast Boy explain as he dropped onto the blanket, sounding much like a wet fish.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Cyborg turned to his leader. "They're back, can we go now?"

Robin stood up with a smile, helping Starfire to her feet as well. "Not yet, I have one last surprise for all of you."

"A present?! Oh, Robin!" Starfire flung herself forward and hugged Robin tightly. His eyes began to pop slightly out of his head. "What is the occasion that brings us these presents?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that I figured we could play for a real audience one time." Robin explain as Starfire released him.

All of the Titans stared at their leader, their eyes large. "WE'RE GOING TO PERFORM HERE?!"

Robin laughed happily. "Yup! Everything's set up on the boardwalk already, so, let's go!"

***

The Titans made their way onto the stage as millions of eyes were locked on each of them. Beast Boy locked his bass guitar around his neck and tested out a few notes as Cyborg sat in front of large electric keyboard. Robin approached the microphone as the girls nervously stood beside him.

"Hey, everyone." Robin greeted, making the crowd go wild. Smiles formed on the Titan's faces from the eruption of applause and wild screams. "As you already know, we're the Teen Titans, and we're here to perform for you tonight!" More screams, cheers, and cries came from the audience as Robin continued his introduction. "What you don't know is that we've been practicing as a band for a while now, and this is our first gig that I was able to get us, so, I'm proud to present: Cyborg on keyboard, Starfire and Raven who'll be the vocalists, and myself and Beast Boy on bass guitars! The song we'll be playing for you tonight is called 'You Love is a Drug'."

"One more thing!" Starfire replied quickly, taking over her microphone as Raven stood in front of her own. "Raven and I dedicate this song to our boyfriends, Beast Boy and Robin!"

A blush spread over Robin and Raven's faces, but this dedication only got Beast Boy excited. He opened his mouth and yelled loudly "HIT IT!"

The crowd quieted down as the music began, and shortly after, Starfire and Raven began singing.

"When trouble ever gets me down 

You're touch is all I need to turn me around 

You lift me up 

Your love is a drug 

When life is just a misery 

Your kisses are the only remedy 

Can't get enough 

Your love is a drug."

The crowd roared and the music picked up as Beast Boy leaned against Raven, playing his guitar.

"Knock me off my feet 

Make my worries obsolete 

It's so groovy 

Just like a movie 

Flyin' through the sky 

As I'm jonesin' for those eyes 

It's amazing.…" 

"How you can make a sober girl so high." Raven smiled a bit as Beast Boy gave her a thumbs up sign at her part. The boys screamed out random things and whistled at Raven's new sexy tone. She truly was enjoying the music, and the feel of Beast Boy's body against her own. He quickly kissed her before she continued with Starfire, who had pecked Robin on the cheek as well.

"I used to see the world as dark 

Now everyday the sun shines in my heart 

You lift me up 

Your love is a drug 

It's something more than chemistry I

'm trippin' everytime you're next to me 

I can't get enough 

Your love is a drug."

As the song went on, Raven thought about how much the lyrics actually meant to her. Beast Boy had changed her life completely, once they had first kissed. It was no longer a dark gloomy world she was living in, it was bright and passionate. She thanked him for that and gave him a loving glance.

"The buzz is oh so strong 

Tune me in and turn me on 

You're a rainbow 

You make my love grow 

Take me for a ride 

You're my tie dye butterfly

It's amazing.…"

"How you can make a sober girl so high." Raven's note lasted longer this time, and stopped as the guitar solo came in. Robin and Beast Boy put much energy into it, and Raven peered over her shoulder to watch as Cyborg gave her a thumbs up. 'It's all downhill from here, no more solos.'

"I know I'll never shake this stuff 

I'll always be a junkie for your love 

I can't get enough 

Your love is a drug 

It's more than a puff 

Your love is a drug 

You lift me up 

Your love is a drug." Starfire and Raven held the last note until the music ended, and Beast Boy leapt into the air, ending the song and letting the audience burst into nonstop applause. Smiles formed on all of the Titan's faces, even Raven's!

"Thank you, kind people!" Star cheered into her mic.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Beast Boy said into Raven's microphone as he leaned over her.

Robin got in front of Star's microphone and spoke the last few words. "We'll come back and perform again real soon, but for now, the Teen Titans are heading home."

Disappointment rang about the crowd, and smiles faded.

"Aww…" Beast Boy whimpered as the mics were turned off. "Robin, I could stay and tell jokes."

"They don't wish to die of boredom, BB." Raven replied with a laugh. The performance had her hopes up, and she felt very unlike herself.

"Hey! My jokes are funny! They kill with laughter, not boredom!" 

"I was only kid-" Raven stopped in mid-sentence. A wave of nausea sweapt over her, and a splitting pain jolted her mind. Color drained from her face instantly, and she felt herself fall forward into Beast Boy's arms.

"RAVEN!!!"

~Author's Corner~

GOMEN NASAI!!! *gets down on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness* I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated!! I've been so busy! And, ACK! This is no excuse for not writing to you guys -.- You sent me the greatest comments, and I'm so happy you all enjoy my stories, and I should have updated sooner….I'm so bad!! I'm really sorry! But, I have ideas for future chapters, and future ideas, I just may be stuck on the next chapter for a little bit. If I do get stuck writing, please read my other TT fics, which I have to say, have been much easier to write than this one, for some reason. Also, expect a new story to be coming out by me, maybe sometime this month. Please review, and thank you to everyone who ever reviewed or read in the first place! I love you guys!! Ja mata!!

BB N RAE FOREVER!!! 


	4. Being Drawn to Her Past

**The Jewel of Azarath**

_Chapter 4_

Raven groggily became aware of her consciousness as a sharp pain went through her mind. She clenched her eyes shut tightly and moaned at this new sensation. She had never experienced anything of this sort. No headache could be this bad, not even a migraine!

"Rae? Rae, are you awake?"

Hearing the sound of a voice, Raven opened her eyes. At first all she could see was a green, fuzzy blob. When her vision came into focus she realized who it was. "Beast Boy?" She sat up and held her head. "What happened?"

"Dude, I was about to ask you the same thing!" the changeling exclaimed. "You fell into me and passed out. So we brought you home, I have no idea why you fainted though…"

"I…fainted?..." Raven then realized she was back in the tower, sitting on the couch in the main room. "All I know is that my head hurts so much…" She had to squint because the sunlight from outside was bothering her too much.

"You fainted because of a headache?" Beast Boy asked. "Dude, and you call me wimpy!"

Raven leaned forward, sitting Indian style and holding her head. "It's not a headache…it hurts too much…"

Beast Boy looked closer at Raven. For her to be in this much pain wasn't normal. If she were bleeding to death she wouldn't admit she was weak, this just wasn't like her.

"B, Raven, ya'll have gotta see this!" Cyborg called as he rushed into the room.

"What?" Raven asked grumpily as she stared up at her metallic friend.

"While you were unconscious Robin and I scanned you to see why you fainted, but the scanner says nothing is wrong with your body." Cyborg explained.

"Then what have we got to see?" Raven questioned.

"For some reason, it says the source of the problem is in your charka."

Raven simply blinked and sat there.

"Dude, that can't be right!" Beast Boy said, standing up. "It's just a jewel thingy that's glued to her head! How could it cause her to pass out?"

"I dunno, man! That's what the scanner says!" Cyborg argued back.

Beast Boy became angry at all this confusion. "If the scanner told you there was something wrong with Robin's mask, would you believe it?"

"I ain't saying the scanner is right, all I'm saying is that it said the problem is in the charka!"

"My charka holds my powers…" Raven whispered.

The room suddenly became quiet.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"My powers…the only reason I have them is because of my charka." Raven explained. "The power flows through the charka and into my body, that's how I use them…"

"Are you saying something is wrong with your powers!" Beast Boy asked.

"Only one way to find out," Cyborg brought up. "Try em out, Rae."

Raven simply nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard and whispered the words. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" A small orb of darkness appeared before her, and she let out a sigh of relief. But, the trouble had just begun.

The dark orb soon became see-through and in it Raven could see her home world: Azarath. It was being burned, destroyed, and ruined. Dead bodies lay in the streets, while houses were crumbling to pieces before her very eyes. Her heart stopped at the horror she saw. Everything lay in ruins, everyone was dead. Who could have done this? Raven peered deeper into the orb, and that's when she saw it. A lone figure standing in the middle of all this chaos. She had on a long cape which swirled around in the wind, and she looked surprisingly like….

"It's me…."

Beast Boy and Cyborg both looked confused.

"What's you? You still have your powers, Rae! Wait…are you alright?"

Raven sat in shock. Had they not seen what she just did? How couldn't they see? It was right in front of them! Her homeland in flames, it sat right before her. Raven stared at the orb once again, and noticed that it had become black once again and was now under her control. She shrunk it and stood up, forgetting all about her headache. "Something isn't right here…You didn't see it, did you?"

"See what?..." Beast Boy questioned, looking very confused.

Raven kept shaking her head as she walked toward the door. "I need to be alone."

Beast Boy jumped to his feet. "Rae, wai-" The door slammed shut, and the changeling slouched over. "Wait…"

TT TT TT

Hundreds of lit candles surrounded her as she lay suspended in mid air, deep in meditation. She was perfectly still, the only part of her body that was functioning was her brain. She was barely even breathing. She began searching every corner of her mind, yet nothing came up. The telepath had run into so many dead, dark ends that her mind was starting to hurt even more.

At the moment when she felt her head would bust open, someone knocked on her door. She fell to the floor screaming from fear. Beast Boy opened the door and rushed in. "Rae, are you okay!"

Raven stared up at him, closing one eye and rubbing her butt. "Oh yeah, peachy…"

Beast Boy extended his hand to help his girlfriend to her feet. "You scared me back there…"

Raven just looked down. Her mind was telling her not to, but her heart told her to say what she did. "I saw Azarath in the orb…it was burning…"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he looked shocked. "Burning?..."

"I did it…"

"You! How!"

"I don't know!"

"You…don't need to yell…"

Raven sighed heavily and dropped down on her bed. "I saw myself in the middle of it…smiling evilly…I did it…I don't know if it's the future or if it already happened, but I need to get there."

"You're going to Azarath!" Beast Boy shouted, his eyes beginning to tear.

"I have to, Beast Boy," Raven started, not even looking back at him. "And I'm going alone…If my father is there, I don't want you to get hurt."

Beast Boy stepped forward and took Raven's arm, making her face his way. "No, I won't let you."

Raven started into his tearing eyes. They shimmered with sadness and concern. Yet she wouldn't allow herself to endanger his life. She looked away once again. "Nothing you can do or say will change my mind, I'm sorry."

"Raven…please…"

"No."

"If you'd ju-"

"I SAID NO!" Raven screamed, she advanced on him, causing him to back up into the hallway. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slammed the door shut in his face, and fell to the floor, sobbing quietly into her palms.

Beast boy simply stood there, confused and dazed. Never, had he seen Raven so upset or angry. They rarely ever fought, at least, not like that. He knew there was only one thing to do, and that was to consult the others. So, he turned and walked sadly back downstairs.

TT TT TT

Raven didn't stop crying. It was as if she wasn't on Earth at that moment. It seemed like hours that she had sat there, curled up in a ball, so hurt and upset, and mad at herself for hurting Beast boy like that.

The door opened suddenly, and Beast boy stepped in, followed by Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Rae…don't cry." Beast boy said, holding his girlfriend in his arms gently. "We talked it over…"

"I'm sorry…" Raven kept saying.

"Raven, listen," Robin started. "There's no way we can let you go alone. This isn't a mission that one person can solve. We're going with you, we'll leave the city to the Titans East, and head off to Azarath in the morning."

Raven just continued to cling to Beast boy, still crying. She heard Robin, but couldn't respond, she just kept weeping.

The crying stopped hours later, when Raven was safely tucked into bed. Beast boy slept at her side, stroking her cheek gently and holding her hand. "It's alright, Raven…" he whispered softly. "We'll get through this, together…"

TT TT TT

Raven awoke the next day, to find that she was completely alone. She had remembered Beast boy sleeping next to her last night, but he was no where to be found now. Then she realized that everyone was probably getting ready for the journey to Azarath. That meant that they were out by the T-ship.

She sat up and walked over to her closet. After slipping into her usual attire, the empath headed downstairs to find the others. She walked down the quiet halls of the tower until she came to the garage. Opening the door, she slipped inside, without being noticed. Her eyes instantly met the gigantic spaceship which was getting ready for launch. Cyborg sat at a control panel, checking the status on the ship to make sure everything worked before they took off. The others were seen loading things into the ship. Beast boy walked down the ramp and noticed Raven. He smiled and approached her.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked, leaning on the railing next to her.

Raven just nodded, she wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"Rae,"

Raven lifted her head up and looked into the eyes of her beloved.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this all out."

"I know…" she replied in a whisper. "That's the part that bothers me…"

Beast boy raised a brow, but before he could continue to question her, Robin's voice filled the air.

"Everyone inside, we're ready for launch!"

Raven walked passed Beast boy and headed toward the ship. Her cape flew swiftly behind her as she walked through the entrance doorway. Inside, the ship was large enough to be called an apartment! It was complete with a bathroom, three bedrooms, and a control room. Raven made her way to one of the three bedrooms and set her suitcase of clothes down. No sooner than when she opened it, Beast boy appeared in the doorway.

"Is this room occupied?" he asked, in a cheesey manner.

"You can stay, if that's what you mean."

Beast boy dropped down onto the bed, causing Raven's suitcase to jump a bit. He watched her ignore all the living things around her, and shove her clothes into the tiny side table drawer. "Rae, loosen up, man!"

"My planet is under attack, how can I 'loosen up'?" she asked, her voice dry.

Beast boy stopped. He hadn't thought she would say that, nor did he have a response to it. He simply sat there, giving her a worried look.

"There's a family on Azarath whom I'm close to," Raven randomly brought up. "They're not blood relatives, but they helped raise me. I consider them to be my cousins."

"Wow," Beast boy began. "I didn't know…you had family like figures in your life."

Raven didn't reply to that. It stung at her heart to have never had a normal family, the way Beast boy once did. She didn't want to show that she was hurt, but the Changeling caught on instantly.

"I-I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't mean that…"

"It's alright. My aunt will let us stay with her, I'm sure…She'll be surprised to see me." Thinking of this brought the slightest of smiles to the empath's face.

When Raven was younger, she hadn't much contact with children her own age. Nor did she have a family like most did. So, her guardian, Azar, asked a favor of a local woman. She asked this woman to share her children with Raven, so that she may experience things that other children did. At first, the woman was hesitant. Having a demon child around wasn't her idea of fun, but it did make her kids happy to have someone to play with. Raven soon became friends with the woman's daughter, and later her son. It wasn't long before Raven began calling this new woman her aunt, and these new children her cousins. So, in this way, Raven found something she thought she never would have on her own: a family.

Author's Corner-

I'M BACK! Okay, okay, now, you're probably all wonder "why did she update this?..." and the answer to this is mainly because….I got many reviews from people BEGGING for more. So, since I had a plot figured out, I started again! Now, originally, this chapter was different….but because it died on my old computer, I had to start from scratch.

So, the next chapter will be out soon, probably because I'm sick with mono and I have nothing better to do than rest! WOO! Lucky for all of you, hee!

In the next chapter, Raven is reunited with her "Aunt" and "Cousins". A weird reunion, I know, but it'll work out. Plus, I don't think you can just get a hotel room on Azarath!

Oh, and I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating any of my stories! I'm really not worthy of reviews….but can you please send them in? It really motivates me! I'd write more! Also, check out my other stories if you haven't already. BYEBYE!

Colie


	5. A Figure Shrouded In Mystery

_**The Jewel of Azarath**_

_Chapter Five_

Raven took a deep breath as the T-Ship landed on Azarath. She closed her eyes, not wanting to view the horror that may stand before her. Suddenly, a hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"It's alright," came Beast boy's voice. "Look."

Slowly, the empath opened her eyes and gasped. It was just as she left it. No fires, no signs of chaos at all. Her home planet was safe. She allowed herself to smile, just this once.

"Well, should we go look for your cousins?" Beast boy asked, extending his arm to his girlfriend.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Strangely, Azarath seemed to look like a desert. The streets were very tiny, and nearly everyone was dressed similar to Raven. They all had charkas as well, Beast boy noted. The green teen also noticed that Raven seemed happy, for once in her life. Her walk had a certain bounce to it that it normally didn't have. She seemed confident as she walked down the streets of her home, causing heads to turn where ever she went. At first, Beast boy was puzzled as to why so many people were staring, then he realized that his girlfriend was the daughter of the most ruthless demon who ever lived. It'd only be natural for a few heads to turn. 

Raven lead the group up to a small house at the end of the village, explaining to them that this was where she had spent most of her life. "It's my aunt Ariella's house."

Starfire took the empath's hands into her own. "Friend Raven, I cannot wait to visit this family of which you speak! Please, introduce us!"

"Rae…uhmm….they're not…ya know….creepy, are they?" Beast boy asked, poking his index fingers together and staring at the ground.

Robin elbowed the changeling in the ribs. "Beast boy!"

"As nice as this lil chat is, ya'll, I'd like to get inside and out of this flaring heat!" Cyborg announced. "So Rae, get yer butt up there and knock already!"

Raven breathed a sigh and took in air sharply, then approached the door. She slowly raised her hand to knock, when the door was flung open and a blue haired girl practically tackled her.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled as he darted over to her.

"Rae-Rae!" the blue haired girl screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!"

"Get-off-of-me…" Raven hissed.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl stood up and helped Raven back onto her feet.

"It's nice to see you too, Dove, but you needn't attack me…" Raven muttered, dusting herself off.

Beast boy stood in a daze, staring at Raven's cousin. She was tall, taller than Raven and himself at least. She had long, flowing blue hair, and sparkling light blue eyes. A smile seemed to be permanently plastered on her face. She was bouncing with happiness, almost more than Starfire always had!

"T-This is your cousin?" Beast boy stuttered.

Dove's eyes moved from Raven to Beast boy. "Whoa…are you aware that you're…green?"

Beast boy sweatdropped. "Y-Yeah…it's a skin condition…"

Dove remained silent for a moment, before bursting out. "THAT'S-SO-COOL!" Instantly, she rushed at Beast boy and hugged him. "You're a real cutie, you know that!"

Raven grit her teeth so hard that they made an eerie sound as they rubbed against each other.

Dove then noticed the other Titans, standing a safe distance away each with shocked expressions on their faces. "Gosh, there's more of you!"

"Yup, whole teams here to meet ya," Cyborg said, wiggling his eyebrow. "And I must say, it's a pleasure." With this, the android kissed Dove's white hand.

Raven's cousin burst out giggling. "What a sweetie!" She then turned back to her cousin. "Come on inside, Rae-Rae, and we can all get acquainted!"

So, the titans were dragged into the tiny Azarathean home, and seated on a giant couch. Dove, her younger brother, and her mother sat on a smaller couch, opposite of the team.

"Raven, dear, it's so great to see you," Ariella said, smiling sweetly. "I've been worried about you…" her face fell.

"I came back because of a vision, aunt Ariella. I thought you might know what it meant…" Raven announced suddenly.

"Rae-Rae, don't be such a drag! You can tell her about it later, for now, I wanna get to know your friends!" Dove exclaimed, winking at Beast boy, who blushed uncomfortably.

Raven sighed, then drew a breath. "Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin." She replied quickly, pointing to each one of her team mates.

"And I'm Dove! This is my little brother Jai, and my mother Ariella! Nice to meet you all!" Dove chirped.

"Likewise." Robin said, smiling.

Starfire flew over to Dove and hugged her. "New friend, Dove, I wish to know all about you! Have you known friend Raven for long?"

Dove laughed, her cheeks lighting up. "Rae-Rae and I are childhood friends! Almost like cousins!"

"Have you all known each other for very long?" Ariella asked the team.

"We all got together to protect our city, a few years back," Robin started. "We live together too."

"Lemme tell ya, living with these guys ain't as easy as it may seem," Cyborg whispered to Dove.

The Azarathean girl gave out a very loud, girlish laugh. "You're so funny!"

Ariella stood up. "I'll go get you some snacks and refreshments. Raven, dear, would you help me?"

Raven nodded and got to her feet, following her aunt into the kitchen. Once there, her aunt spoke to her seriously in a low voice.

"Tell me, dear, what was this vision of yours?"

Raven got a small tray out of the cabinet and started loading some foreign foods onto it. "Well…I was standing on Azarath, and the whole planet was on fire. Everything was burned, destroyed, there was nothing left. As I looked around, I noticed someone standing in the distance. When I looked harder, I noticed that it was me…" Her voice fell, full of hurt and worry. "Aunt Ariella…you don't think-"

"No, Raven," Ariella interrupted. "The Prophecy was already changed. Your destiny is no longer to destroy, but to protect. That wasn't you in your vision."

Raven looked over at her aunt and noticed her stern face. "If it wasn't me, than who?"

Her aunt shook her head. "I'm not sure…What I am sure of though, is that you'll find out shortly."

* * *

Back in the other room, Dove had taken Raven's spot on the couch and was flirting with Beast boy. The changeling was backing uncomfortably into Starfire, who looked confused.

"How about I show you around this place?" Dove asked, winking. "You can get to know me better, B Sweetie!"

"I-I…uhmm, dude, I don't think that'd be alright with Rae!" Beast boy protested, as Dove pressed up against him.

The other three Titans got up off the couch. "Beast boy, Jai is going to show us his room."

"W-Wait for me!" Beast boy cried, trying to get away from Dove. Unfortunately, the others had already left with Raven's younger cousin.

"You know, I've never met anyone quite like you before." Dove whispered into Beast boy's pointy ear.

"T-That goes double for me, dude." Beast boy replied, his ears burning up.

"Good," Dove cooed, leaning in closer. Her lips were an inch away from his. "Then we understand each other…"

At that second, Raven came into the room with a tray of snacks and drinks. As soon as she spotted her cousin nearly ONTOP of her boyfriend, she dropped what she was holding and glared daggers.

"R-Rae!" Beast boy squeaked, jumping off the couch. "I-It's not what you think! SHE was totally coming onto ME!"

Raven approached Dove, her four demon eyes lighting up red. "What are you doing to my boyfriend?..."

Dove's eyes enlarged. "Boyfriend!" She stared at Beast boy, and then back at Raven. "I had no idea! I mean--you--he..."

Tears welded up in Raven's eyes as she turned abruptly, and ran out the front door. Beast boy rose to his feet, reaching a hand out the way Raven went. "Rae..." He knew there was no possible way he could catch her now. She probably took to the air, and plus, he didn't know Azarath, it could be dangerous. 'This is stupid, I have to find her!' He walked over to the door.

"If you're going to look for her, try the meadow in the forest, it's her favorite spot..." Dove replied quietly, staring at the floor, feeling horribly.

Beast boy simply nodded, a blush still visible on his face. He took off out of the house, and back into the market area. Running passed all the stands, weaving in an out of the crowds, Beast boy soon spotted a huge area of trees. 'It's that way...' He quickly shifted shapes into a bird, and took flight on his way to find his own bird.

* * *

Raven sat upon a log, tears streaming down her face. The trees blocked out all the sunlight, except for a few small spots, and it made her feel very alone. She liked the feeling of privacy it gave her, but it was still nothing compared to that of her own room. She choked on a sob, and lifted her head up, staring at a nearby flower. 'How could he?...'

Just when her life seemed to be at an all time high, it came crashing back down again. Was he only using her? No, Raven knew he wasn't like that. Beast boy was no Malchior. He was kind and gentle, he loved her, he cared for her. This had to be some mistake...wasn't it?

"Hey..."

Raven turned the other way, noticing Beast boy was approaching her. "Go away..."

"Raven, it wasn't as it looked! Just please, listen to me!" the boy pleeded, looking as if he himself was about to cry.

"I know what I saw, Beast boy," Raven stated flatly. "My cousin ONTOP of YOU. Just when I thought you and I were meant to be, this had to happen!" Raven rose to her feet, cape billowing behind her.

"She came onto me!" Beast boy argued. "Rae, you know I would never lie to you! I love you, Raven!"

Raven shut her eyes, feeling more tears pour down. "I need to be alone..."

Beast boy didn't know what to say. He remained quiet, not moving.

"Please..."

"Fine," the changeling replied. "Just know that I care..." With this, he took flight as a bird once again, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

However, what the boy didn't know, was that Raven hadn't sent him away because she was angry. She was merely trying to protect him.

"Come out."

A horrid cackle filled the air, and the wind began to swirl around, giving a negative vibe. A black caped figure appeared from out of the forest. The cape resembled Raven's, down to the very last thread. Raven couldn't make out who it was, because it's face was covered by darkness.

"Who are you?" the empath asked sternly.

A grin spread across the mysterous Azarathean's face. "Oh, Raven...I'm all your worst nightmares, all gathered together." Slowly, the figure reached up, and removed the hood that covered it's face.

Raven gasped at what she saw. "No..."

* * *

Author's Corner-

AHAHA! Another cliffy...since I know you guys love them so much! Alright, on a more serious note, I've updated this because of your reviews! Strangely, you guys seem to like this story, so, it's for you! I DO have ideas for this though! So don't think it's going no where!

Also, I have a new story due out, that I think a lot of you will enjoy. It's called One Heart, and it's VERY similiar to All It Takes. That's mostly all I could say!

The Prophecy WILL be fulfilled, trust me -winks-

Until we meet again!

Colie-chan


End file.
